Cien Granz
| gender =Male | eyes = Orange | hair = Pink/Yellow | affiliation = Himself | occupation = None | previous occupation = Arrancar #100 | team = None | previous team = Numeros | partner = Roka Paramia | previous partner = | base of operations = | status = Active | resurrección = Fornicarás }} Cien Granz (シエンㆍグランツ, Granz Cien) is Arrancar #100 in Sosuke Aizen's army, originally a back-up clone of Szayelaporro Granz. Appearance Cien, being a clone of Szayelaporro, retains his exact image. His hair eventually begins to partially turn golden; due to the influence of Yylfort Granz. After having his body destroyed, he is later reborn in a child's body, retaining the two tone hair color. Personality He retains the same amount of cruelty and sadism as his creator, enjoying torture. He unlike Szayelaporro, does not view hismelf above such things as hatred as he despises Roka, and unlike Szayel has interest in entertaining the ideas of either ebcoming the new King of the Hollows or attacking Soul Society. Like Kenpachi Zaraki, he eventually develops a love for fighting. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō : *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Unlike Szayelaporros Resurrección, Ciens differs greatly in appearance. His face is covered by a mask with a plus shaped hole, his lower body is covered by a massive amount of tentacles, and his wings are massive and each has four eyes on them. :* : He is capable of forming a protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around himself and then engorging them to make them thicker, which he then forms into a ball. The branches can elongate at will. The ball is also strong enough to protect him from the force of a building collapsing and is capable of floating. :'Resurrección Special Ability': Cien's released state grants him a number of different abilities. :*'Carbon-Copy': He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his back. When droplets of the liquid touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. When they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free will or thoughts of their own. :* : By grabbing an opponent with one of his "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small voodoo like doll that has the victim's likeness. Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, hiss body liquefies and invades the nervous system of the one who consumed him, allowing him to assume complete control of their body. :* : His final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" an enemy. When he has physical contact with the victim, he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then "devours" his way out of their body by absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk. This process is claimed to be fatal to the victim. He matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. Category:Arrancar Category:Spirits Are Forever With You Category:Novel Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters